Chuck versus the New Deal
by Bernie Parent
Summary: I’ve read a lot of fan-fiction, and a lot of speculation from fan forums as to which direction season #3 of “Chuck” will take. I’m not satisfied with most of the speculations I’ve seen, so I'm writing a story showing where I hope “Chuck” will go.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fan-fiction story I've written since I was a kid, and that was decades ago. I've read a lot of fan-fiction, and a lot of speculation in fan forums as to which direction season #3 of "Chuck" will take. I'm not really satisfied with most of the speculations I've seen, so I decided to write a story showing where I hope "Chuck" will go. Comments are welcome. I don't own the rights to "Chuck", the characters, or the source material.

**Chuck versus the New Deal**

**Chapter One**

The lights in the Castle conference room were dim as Casey stood before the video screen giving his report to General Beckman. Chuck and Sarah sat silently at the conference table in the center of the room.

"The Ring prisoners are currently being transported to the maximum security detainment facility in San Diego, and the Cleaning Unit is currently dismantling all traces of the Intersect facility." Colonel Casey concluded his report, sat back down in his seat at the table, then glanced over at Chuck.

"And your report, Mr. Bartowski?" asked Beckman, a stern frown on her face.

Chuck grimaced and uttered a low gasp of pain as he rose from his chair. Sarah gave him a discreet look of concern.

"I went to get help for Sarah and Casey. But somehow, I knew that Bryce was in the Intersect room, and since I didn't know he was wounded, I thought he was my best chance of getting help quickly. Once I got into the room and saw how badly Bryce was hurt, I couldn't get out of the room again."

"You trapped yourself in the Intersect room?" asked Beckman.

"Yes, General. I made a poor tactical decision."

Sarah and Casey glanced up at Chuck with puzzled expressions on their faces. Chuck seemed different somehow. He had changed.

"Continue, Mr Bartowski," ordered Beckman.

"My sister taught me basic first aid, but I could see that I couldn't do anything for Bryce." Chuck's voice cracked for a moment, then he continued. "Bryce gave me the device to destroy the Intersect. After he was gone, I almost inserted the destruct device into the Intersect, but I stopped."

"Agent Larkin told you that he intended to destroy the Intersect after he had uploaded it?" asked Beckman incredulously.

"No. No, he never actually said that. I really don't know why Bryce had the destruct device in his pocket."

"Why did you upload the Intersect, Mr Bartowski?" prodded Beckman.

"Well, with Bryce gone, I was the only one left who could help Sarah and Casey. After all the times they saved me, I had to try to save them."

"Oh, Chuck," murmured Sarah sadly.

Chuck gave Sarah a twisted smile. "Actually, it worked out better than I ever could have anticipated."

"Mr. Bartowski, do you realize the consequences of your actions tonight?"

"Yes, General, I do. I want to join the Intersect Project as a real agent. I don't want to be just the Asset who always has to stay in the car."

"You NEVER stayed in the car," grunted Casey.

"Chuck! Have you thought about this?" asked Sarah, her voice betraying her anxiety.

Chuck smiled at Sarah. "Yes, I thought about it all in a matter of seconds. I thought about all the people who are alive because I used the Intersect. And I thought about all the bad things that Fulcrum and The Ring might do if they aren't stopped. I never asked for any of this, but maybe this is what I'm supposed to do."

"If this is really what you want, then I'm proud of you, Chuck!" said Sarah.

"So am I, Mr. Bartowski," said Beckman unexpectedly. "I've told you before that I consider you as a valuable member of the team. And I'm very pleased to officially bring you in ."

Casey grunted.

"I have a couple of requests, General," added Chuck.

Beckman's eyes narrowed. "Such as?"

"No more threats. I'm more valuable now than I was before, and I'm not going to let you throw me into a bunker somewhere."

The General remained silent, waiting for Chuck to continue.

"And I need Sarah and Casey to stay on the team. I know them, and I trust them. Our record of success speaks for itself. Also," Chuck looked directly into Beckman's eyes, "they are my friends. I know what you ordered Casey to do, and he's still my friend."

Sarah glanced questioningly from Casey, to Chuck, then to Beckman, but no one offered an explanation.

"Any other requests?" asked Beckman calmly.

"Yes. I need a respectable cover job. I've already told my sister that I quit the Buy More, and I don't want to disappoint her by going back there."

The General cleared her throat. "Your requests are reasonable, Mr. Bartowski. If I grant them, you will obey my orders?"

Chuck's eyes momentarily darted away from the General. "Well, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't order me to kill anyone."

Sarah and Casey laughed. Beckman nearly smiled.

"Welcome aboard, Agent Bartowski," said Beckman. Then the video screen went blank.

"What orders did Beckman give you, Casey?" asked Sarah.

"It's okay, Sarah," Chuck interrupted, "I was just using some leverage on Beckman.

Sarah gave Casey a glare which told him that she suspected the truth.

"Can one of you please drive me home," groaned Chuck, "I think I've sprained every muscle in my body. Knowing Kung-Fu, and actually doing it, are two different things!"

"Let's go," said Sarah, pulling her car keys from her pocket.

Casey unexpectedly reached out his right hand to Chuck. "You have guts, Bartowski. It'll be an honor to serve with you again."

"Thanks, Casey," replied Chuck, grasping the big man's hand. The muscles and tendons under the skin felt like taut bands of steel.

* * *

Chuck closed his eyes. The husky throb of the engine coming from the rear of the Porsche was comforting.

"You saved our lives tonight, Chuck," said Sarah, "did Casey thank you?"

Chuck laughed. "Maybe. His Number 55 grunt is sort of a thank-you, isn't it?"

Sarah laughed. "Actually, I think it is."

* * *

The strings of lights and the lanterns were still up, but the tables and chairs had been neatly stacked near the rear entrance to the courtyard. Someone had cleared away the reception debris and swept the courtyard.

"Place doesn't look too bad," said Chuck wearily, "what a night!"

"Where are Ellie and Devon spending the night?" asked Sarah as she took the keys from Chuck's hand.

"They went to one of the nicer hotels near LAX. They have an early flight in the morning."

As the apartment door swung open, Chuck called out softly, "Dad?"

There was no answer.

Chuck moved towards the couch. "I need to sit down. Would you please check the bedrooms to see if my father is here?"

Chuck closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Sarah's heels as she walked down the hall. First she flicked on the light in his bedroom, then the light in Ellie's bedroom.

"We're alone, Chuck," Sarah called out as she walked back to the living room. "Do you want anything?"

"A couple more of those prescription-strength Ibuprofen would be nice. The ones you gave me at the Castle are wearing off."

Sarah walked into the kitchen, then returned a few moments later with a glass of cold water. She dropped two pills into his upturned palm. Chuck swallowed the pills and drained the glass, then he patted the sofa cushion beside his hip. "Please stay?" he asked.

"Of course, Chuck. I wasn't going to leave," replied Sarah as she sat down next to him.

Chuck's eyes locked onto Sarah's. "Really? You weren't going to leave?"

Sarah blinked. Then realization dawned on her face. She looked down at the space between them as she replied. "No, Chuck. I wasn't going to leave tomorrow. I wanted to stay here with you." Chuck saw her eyes become moist. "But now things are back to the way they were before."

"No they aren't," said Chuck earnestly, "You heard the General. I'm an Agent now, not an Asset. We can be together."

"Chuck, we need to contact your father as soon as possible. We don't even know what this new Intersect is capable of."

"When I downloaded this new Intersect, I knew I was giving up my chance at having a normal life. But I refuse to give up my chance at having a life with you. Without you Sarah, nothing matters."

Sarah gazed into Chuck's eyes. Chuck's emotions were visible there. His emotions were always visible in his kind eyes. As always, Sarah saw the longing in Chuck's eyes. And she also saw the love, the deep and absolute love which always confused her for some reason. How could this wonderful, caring man be so in love with her? Was she worthy of a man like Chuck?

"Chuck, it's my job to protect you."

"What does that mean, Sarah?" Chuck interrupted. "Why did I ever accept that as a logical reason for why we can't be together? If you weren't going to leave, then you must feel something for me. Sarah, I lov—."

"Chuck, wait!" Sarah pleaded, cutting him off.

Chuck sighed sadly. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way I do. I just want you to give us a chance."

A momentary expression of anger flashed across Sarah's face. "Chuck, don't ever question my feelings for you again. I want the same thing that you want, a future together. But it's not that simple."

Chuck gave her a glowing smile, and a warm sensation flooded throughout Sarah's body.

"Actually, it's the simplest thing in the world. I love you, Sarah."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who bothered to read Chapter One. And special thanks to those kind people who bothered to comment on it. Here is Chapter Two. Once again, comments are welcome. And once again, I don't own the rights to "Chuck", the characters, or the source material.

**Chuck versus the New Deal**

**Chapter Two**

Sarah awoke first. She opened her eyes to the morning light streaming into Chuck's bedroom through the window. She remained still, listening to Chuck's calm, steady breathing behind her. During the night, they had maneuvered into the same spoon position as they had in the motel room in Barstow. Sarah enjoyed the comforting weight of Chuck's right arm hugging her close. She almost began to caress his hand to wake him, as she had before, but then Sarah realized that this wasn't the right time or the right place for that type of intimacy. Even if Casey was being respectful enough not to be watching the monitors, she doubted that he would have stopped the cameras and microphones from recording.

She was about to turn over and gently nudge Chuck awake, when Sarah suddenly noticed something that she hadn't noticed before. Chuck had an erection. Sarah smiled. How had she failed to notice it before now? Once, Sarah had seen Chuck in only his boxer shorts, it was the time they thought they had been sprayed with poison gas. He wasn't muscular, but he was in good shape for someone who didn't work out. Sarah's breathing began to quicken. Chuck's erection felt surprisingly impressive!

"Morning, Sarah," Chuck yawned sleepily, pressing tighter against her.

Sarah blushed. How long had Chuck been awake?

"Morning, Chuck. You'd better take a hot shower to loosen up your muscles. We're going to start your training today."

"Training?" Chuck moaned. "Is that really necessary? The next time I need Kung-Fu, the Intersect will just give it to me. I don't need lessons."

"I didn't say anything about lessons, Chuck. I said training. You're lucky that you didn't tear every ligament and tendon in your body last night. Your body isn't in the proper condition to perform at that level."

"Can we train here in bed?" asked Chuck, trying to sound sexy, but only managing to sound adorable.

"Cameras, Chuck?" replied Sarah, smiling. "I really don't want our first time to end up on the Internet, do you?"

A shocked expression darted across Chuck's face. "Hell, no! A video like that, I'm sure Jeff and Lester would find it." Chuck shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Don't get frustrated, Chuck," said Sarah encouragingly. "You're doing fine."

"No. I'm not, Sarah," Chuck panted. "The bag hardly moves when I hit it. But you nearly knock it off the chain!"

"We're not competing here, Chuck. We're just trying to strengthen your muscles for punching and kicking. Do you remember any of the moves you used last night?"

"Vaguely. I know I used a back fist, a side kick, an arm throw, and several other moves, but I don't feel them in me now."

"That's okay. You really don't need those moves now, so the Intersect isn't giving them to you."

"I guess that's a good thing," laughed Chuck. "I don't want to accidently break the nose of some random person I just happen to be near."

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, that would be hard to explain."

At that moment, Casey walked into the training area. "Well, at least you got the sissy to work up a sweat," he snickered.

"Knock it off, Casey," Sarah snapped back. "Chuck's doing fine."

"Don't forget to teach him how to use a gun. I don't EVER want to see one in his hand again until he knows how to use it!"

"In due time," replied Sarah.

"Casey's right," said Chuck unexpectedly. "I'm ready. Show me what to do."

Sarah was filled with mixed emotions. She was extremely proud of Chuck's bravery, and his focused commitment to become a real Agent. But she was also fearful that becoming a real Agent might damage Chuck's core of — of what? Compassion? Loyalty? Morality? Chuck was really the best of what a person could be.

Chuck followed Sarah down the hall to the small, soundproof gun range. He couldn't see the smile on her face. No, there is no reason to worry, thought Sarah, Chuck will always be Chuck!

As the soundproof door swung closed, Sarah picked up ear plugs and shooting glasses for the both of them. When Chuck had his gear on properly, she handed him a pistol.

"This is a SIG-Sauer P229. It's the standard issue weapon of many military units, and federal agencies. This one is a 9 millimeter, so the recoil should be manageable for someone who isn't familiar with guns."

"It looks a lot like Casey's gun," remarked Chuck, examining the pistol.

"Good eyes, Chuck! Casey's gun is actually a customized version of this model," said Sarah.

Although Sarah had never trained another agent before, she was an amazingly precise and patient teacher. She realized that Chuck would be expected to take dangerous risks as an Agent. Not that he hadn't already taken more than his fair share of risks, and succeeded brilliantly, but things were different now. The stakes were higher.

Sarah was thrilled at how focused Chuck was, trying to place every shot in the center of the target. But then a disturbing thought crossed her mind. When Chuck had emptied the clip for the fifth time, Sarah nodded and said, "That's enough for today."

After they had removed their glasses and ear plugs, Sarah gazed intently at Chuck.

"What?" asked Chuck, smiling.

"Chuck, if the time comes when you really have to shoot at somebody, please tell me that you won't just be aiming at arms and legs."

"Chuck's jaw dropped open in disbelief. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I know you, Chuck!" Sarah replied. "You wouldn't be trying so hard to become an expert shot for any other reason."

"I just don't want to kill anyone," said Chuck, looking down at the floor.

"Neither do I, Chuck. I do what I must do to protect my life, the lives of my partners, and the lives of innocent people. I don't do it because I enjoy it!"

Chuck reached out and touched Sarah's chin with the tips of his fingers. "I know you don't enjoy hurting people, Sarah. I never even considered that thought. It's just that being a real Agent won't be easy for me. I'm not brave or tough like you and Casey."

"Damn it, Chuck!" snapped Sarah, pulling away from him. "Why can't you see yourself as you really are? You are one of the bravest people I've ever met. Ordinary people don't risk their own safety to save others!"

Chuck smiled. "Thanks, Sarah. I always have you to look out for me."

Sarah smiled back. "That's enough training for today. Have you contacted your father to ask him how the new Intersect works?"

"I sent him an e-mail before we left the apartment this morning. He should have responded by now. I'll check when we get back."

"I'm going over to my place for fresh clothes and some other things. I'll see you this evening. Okay?" asked Sarah.

"Ehh, sure. I guess I'll just ask Casey for a ride. I doubt that Emmett would lend me a Nerd Herder, since I quit the Buy More," Chuck replied, smiling.

"The NSA got you a car, Chuck," said Sarah. "It's outside parked next to mine."

"What?" asked Chuck, a confused expression on his face. "Why would Beckman get me a car?"

"Because you need one. And because she knows you used your pay packet for your sister's wedding and reception."

"Wow!" exclaimed Chuck. "I never thought Beckman would do something like that for me."

"Neither did I," came Casey's voice from around the corner. "Make sure you earn it!"

Chuck smiled at Sarah, but said nothing. He was in a good mood, and he wasn't going to let Casey ruin it.

As he and Sarah walked outside, Chuck eagerly glanced towards Sarah's Porsche to see what kind of car Beckman had provided for him. He saw a blue sedan which looked strangely familiar.

"Is that the car?' asked Chuck, pointing.

"Must be. These are for a Honda," replied Sarah, handing Chuck a key and a keyless remote.

Chuck stood frozen, gazing at the Clear Sky Blue Metallic Insight.

"What's wrong?" asked Sarah, perplexed.

"Oh, nothing really," said Chuck. "I just have the odd feeling that I've seen this car before."

* * *

Chuck barely noticed the heavy traffic on the drive home. There was a wide grin on his face as he deeply inhaled the new-car aroma. He still found it hard to believe that General Beckman had actually done something nice for him. "Maybe she has a heart after all," Chuck laughed, then he gasped in horror. Was this car bugged? He'd better keep quiet until he had a chance to check it out. Still, he was truly amazed by Beckman's generosity, and her excellent choice. The Honda Insight Hybrid was a beautiful, eco-friendly automobile. Chuck smiled at his train of thought. What am I doing a TV commercial?

* * *

There was an e-mail from his father when Chuck checked the inbox on his computer monitor screen.

The message was: Copy the following code into any search engine.

Chuck cut and pasted the long code into the appropriate box on the Google home-page. A few seconds later, the image of his father appeared on the screen.

"Good to see you, Charles," said Stephen Bartowski, smiling broadly.

"It's good to see you, Dad," replied Chuck. "I'm sorry about this, but I really need your help. Can you come back?"

"Certainly, Charles," said Stephen, his face clouding with concern. "What's wrong? Are you in some type of danger?"

"No. Not exactly. But — but I downloaded the new Intersect, and I need you to explain how it works. It's very different from the other one."

Stephen was stunned. "How could that happen? Were you forced? Did Bryce Larkin force you to do it?"

"No, Dad," said Chuck. "Nobody forced me. Bryce was killed, and I had to do it to save Sarah and Casey. It was my decision."

Stephen's facial expression changed to heartbroken despair. "Son, I never wanted any of this for you. I never wanted my screwed-up life to affect yours."

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing," said Chuck softly. "Do you remember reading that Edmund Burke quote to me when I was a kid?"

"Of course I remember, Charles."

"Well, it's true, Dad. How can I live with myself if I do nothing?"

Stephen smiled. "Okay, Son. I'll help you. Go to United Airlines arrivals at LAX in about two hours. There will be a note for you at the main information counter. The note will tell you which flight I'll be on. The note will be encrypted, but you'll figure it out."

"Wait, Dad. How will I —," Chuck protested as his father's image disappeared.

* * *

"Is there a message for Charles Bartowski?" Chuck asked the pretty Asian woman behind the information counter.

The woman smiled as she thumbed through the folder in front of her. "Bartowski. Yes, here you are, Sir," she said, handing Chuck a sealed envelope.

"Thanks," Chuck replied as he tore open the note. He found a card with; Remember your mother's charm bracelet, written on it.

Chuck tried to remember. Had Sarah worn the bracelet any of the times she had been around his father? He didn't think so. How did his father know that Chuck had given Sarah the bracelet for Christmas? What was it about Sarah which would translate into an airline flight number? "Numbers!" Chuck exclaimed. "Not Sarah. Ellie!" His father had given the bracelet to his mother when Ellie was born. "The number of Dad's flight is Ellie's birth date!"

He rushed over to search the arrivals screen. The number of the next United flight scheduled to arrive from Chicago matched the month and day of Ellie's birth date, but it wasn't due to land for another hour.

Chuck began to walk along the concourse, looking for a coffee shop. Suddenly, he recognized a very familiar person.

"Hi, Casey," said Chuck, smiling.

"Bartowski!" Casey exclaimed in horror. "What in hell are you doing here?"

"Geez, ever heard of courtesy or manners?" responded Chuck. "I'm just here to pick up my Dad. Are you here on a mission? Where's Sarah? Can I help?"

"No, Bartowski. There's no mission. Sarah's not here. Now get lost!"

Chuck frowned. "I have to wait for nearly an hour. You're just standing around. If there's no mission, why can't we wait together?"

"No! I said beat it, Bartowski!"

At the same instant, both men heard a pleasant voice from nearby. "There's my Johnny Boy!"

Both men turned around as Casey was enveloped in a tight hug by an attractive older woman. She was about 5' 8", slender yet shapely, with thick auburn hair.

"It's so wonderful to see you, Johnny. Aren't you going to introduce me to your nice friend?" the woman asked with a charming smile.

"No. He's just a co-worker. Let's get going."

"Johnny! Don't be rude! I taught you better than that," the woman scolded.

The woman reached for Chuck's hand. "Hello. My name is Brenda Casey. I'm John's mother."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who bothered to read Chapter Two. And special thanks to those kind people who bothered to comment on it. Here is Chapter Three. Once again, comments are welcome. And once again, I don't own the rights to "Chuck", the characters, or the source material.

**Chuck versus the New Deal**

**Chapter Three**

"You had enough money left over to buy a new car?" asked Stephen Bartowski, admiring the new Honda Insight.

"Eh, no, not really. General Beckman gave it to me as sort of a bonus for joining the Intersect Project," replied Chuck.

"It was really your own decision?"

"Yeah, Dad. It was my decision. What if somebody got killed, and I knew I could have saved them?"

"Like Sarah or Casey?" asked Stephen.

Chuck looked at his father. His eyes begged the older man to understand. "Yes, Dad. Like Sarah or Casey, or any other innocent person. I think I can make a difference."

"I know you'll make a difference, Charles," said Stephen, smiling. "Just be careful."

During the ride home, Stephen listened intently as Chuck described everything that had happened after he downloaded the new Intersect. After Chuck finished, Stephen remained silent for nearly ten minutes. Finally, Chuck broke the silence.

"So what can you tell me, Dad? How does it work?"

"I don't know. I never programmed the Intersect to do that."

"Wha— What are you saying?" asked Chuck anxiously.

"Calm down, Charles. Of course, I've experimented with that type of pro-active transfer of specific abilities, but I didn't install that automatic transfer architecture into this new Intersect. Someone else did it."

"But you can figure it out, right?"

Stephen smiled. "Don't worry, Charles. I'll do everything I can to help you. We'll figure it out together."

Chuck smiled back. "Okay, Dad. To be honest, it's pretty awesome when it happens."

* * *

When Chuck and his father got to the apartment, Sarah was already there.

"Hello, Mr. Bartowski," said Sarah tentatively. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine," replied the elder Bartowski, moving forward to give Sarah a hug. "And please call me Stephen from now on."

"Of course. I'd like that."

Stephen suddenly turned to his son. "I'd love some Schezwan, and I'll bet that both of you are also hungry." He reached into his pocket. "My treat if you don't mind going for the food, Charles," he said.

"Eh, sure, Dad. I can call and have some Schezwan delivered," replied Chuck. "What would you like?"

"Just get me whatever you and Sarah usually order. But don't have it delivered. Go pick it up while I get to know Sarah a little better. Okay?"

Chuck shrugged, and gave Sarah a slightly confused grin. "Certainly, Dad. I'd like you to get to know Sarah better. She's fantastic!"

Several minutes later, Chuck was gone, and Stephen and Sarah were sitting together on the sofa.

"Sarah, if I ask you a few questions, will you answer honestly?"

"Certainly. If the answers don't involve classified information.

"Fair enough," replied Stephen, smiling.

"Sarah, you know that Charles is in love with you, don't you?"

Sarah glanced away, caught off guard. She hadn't expected such a personal question.

"Yes, I know," she said, waiting for Stephen to get to his point.

"His feelings for you are genuine, so if you are using Charles' emotions to control him, I want you to stop."

Anger flashed across Sarah's face. "I'd never do that to Chuck! Our feelings for each other developed despite the fact that we both knew better. I'm in love with your son, and my feelings are just as genuine as his!"

As Sarah reached up to push some strands of hair out of her eyes, Stephen noticed a familiar silver sparkle at the right cuff of her shirt.

"Did Charles give you his mother's charm bracelet?" he asked softly.

"Eh, yes. He gave it to me last Christmas," replied Sarah, slightly embarrassed. "I'll understand if you'd like it back."

"No. Not at all, Sarah." Stephen looked directly into Sarah's eyes. His eyes were gleaming with moisture. "Charles gave you that bracelet because he truly loves you, and if you truly love him, then I want you to keep it."

* * *

As Chuck, Stephen, and Sarah hungrily devoured the various Schezwan delicacies, Chuck noticed a subtle change between his father and Sarah. They seemed closer, as if they had bonded a little during the time Chuck was getting the food. Chuck smiled. He was thrilled that his father had obviously recognized the fantastically wonderful person beneath the incredibly beautiful exterior of Sarah Walker!

"Oh, wow! I almost forgot to tell you, Sarah," exclaimed Chuck. "While I was waiting for my father at the airport, I ran into Casey. He was picking up his Mother!"

Sarah burst into laughter. "Are you serious? Casey's Mom? What's she like?"

"You'd never believe she could be Casey's biological mother," Chuck laughed. "She's charming, elegant, and friendly. She's light years away from being anything like John Casey!"

"Casey never mentioned anything to me about his mother coming for a visit," said Sarah. "Do you think he was even going to tell us that she was here?"

"I don't know. At the airport, Casey tried to get rid of me before his mother arrived. I don't think he wanted me to meet her."

"Well, now I have to meet her," said Sarah, smiling wickedly. "Let's borrow a bottle of wine from Ellie, and bring it over to Casey's as a welcome gift."

"Great idea!" agreed Chuck, mischief dancing in his eyes. "You want to come with us, Dad?"

"No, Charles. I'm going to stay here, and begin to do some research on the new Intersect. You two go without me. But don't intrude on Casey and his mother. They probably haven't seen each other in a long time."

Chuck felt a twinge of guilt. He had almost forgotten how compassionate and caring his father was, traits which Chuck had obviously inherited. "I wouldn't do that, Dad. I just want to meet Mrs. Casey, and get to know more about John. That's all."

"Okay, Son. Just be courteous," said Stephen as he removed his lap-top from its case.

Chuck grabbed a bottle of Napa Valley Chardonnay,then he and Sarah headed over to Casey's townhouse apartment.

"I like your Dad," said Sarah, reaching out to take Chuck's hand.

Chuck's face broke into a wide grin. "I'm glad. I think he really likes you too. Did you guys have a nice chat while I was gone?"

"Yes, we did. He seemed touched that you gave me this," said Sarah, holding up her right arm so that moonlight gleamed on the charm bracelet.

The joy in Chuck's eyes dimmed momentarily. "You know, when I gave you that bracelet, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see my father again."

Sarah smiled warmly. "Well, he's here now. And he seems to be settling comfortably back into parent mode."

Chuck laughed. "You mean about him telling us to be courteous to Casey? Yeah, Dad always did give good advice."

When they reached Casey's door, Chuck gently nudged Sarah forward to knock.

After the third knock, the door was pulled open abruptly.

"What is it? Anything wrong?" growled Casey.

"Nothing's wrong," replied Sarah pleasantly. "Chuck told me about your mother's visit, so we decided to bring you a bottle of wine to celebrate. Just as a friendly gesture."

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you, Moron?" said Casey, his menacing eyes locked on Chuck's throat.

Chuck gulped. "Just trying to be neighborly."

"Who is it, Johnny?" asked Brenda Casey, walking up beside her son. "Oh, hello, Chuck. How nice to see you again so soon. "And who is this lovely young woman?"

Casey moved slightly to the left, but still blocked half the door opening. "This is Sarah Walker. She's also a co-worker."

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in, come in," invited Brenda, reaching out her hands to both Chuck and Sarah. "Sit down, and make yourselves comfortable while I put this wine in the freezer to chill for a few minutes."

Although the computer monitors hadn't been moved, all the other assorted gear and paraphernalia which would have been hard to explain, was now out of sight. Chuck and Sarah sat together on the sofa, trying to keep a safe distance from Casey, who still seemed less than pleased by their unannounced appearance.

"So, John. Are Chuck and Sarah co-workers at your real job?" asked Brenda, smiling.

Chuck and Sarah exchanged momentary glances of surprise.

"Yes, Mother. We're working as a team on a special project."

"Eh, John? Let's not bore your mother by talking about work," interrupted Sarah, frowning.

"Relax, Dear," said Brenda reassuringly. "John's father was a General in the Air Force, and my younger brother is an Admiral. I know as much about keeping secrets as you do."

"My apologies, Mrs. Casey," said Sarah. "I wasn't aware of your background. John doesn't talk much about his past."

"Oh, please don't be so formal, Sarah. Call me Brenda."

"Certainly, Brenda."

"I'm not surprised that John hasn't mentioned me. He's always been a very private person. Never made friends easily. He was even a bit of a bully as a young boy."

"He still is," mumbled Chuck.

"What was that, Chuck?" asked Brenda sweetly.

"Eh — Eh, I was just thinking that John is still pretty intimidating," Chuck stammered.

Brenda laughed. "But obviously, once you got to know him, you became friends. Right, Chuck?"

"Actually, I'm honored to know your son," Chuck replied honestly.

"Knock it off, Bartowski," Casey grunted.

Just then, one of the computer monitors came to life with a flashing alarm.

"What is it?" asked Sarah, instantly alert.

Casey rushed to the monitor. "There's been a breach at the Castle. Someone's gotten inside."

"Let's go," said Sarah.

"I need to tell my Dad that I'm leaving," protested Chuck.

"Call him from the Vic. We need to go now!" said Casey. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Mother."

"Be careful, Johnny," Brenda called to her son as the Intersect Team rushed out the front door.

As always, the sturdy Vic roared to life the moment Casey turned the key in the ignition. Within minutes, they were speeding towards the shopping center where the Orange, Orange was located. Sarah checked the magazine in her Smith & Wesson 5906.

"What about me?" asked Chuck from the rear seat.

"I don't have a back-up weapon with me." answered Sarah. "Casey, do you have one?"

Casey glanced dubiously at Sarah. "You're the one training him. Is he ready?"

"Yes," Sarah replied without hesitation. "He's ready."

"My back-up is under your seat," grunted Casey, just as his eyes caught Chuck's in the rear-view mirror. "If you accidentally shoot me, Bartowski, I'll rip off your arm, then beat you to death with it!"

The Orange, Orange was at the end of a strip of stores directly across from the Buy More. Casey slowly drove around the three open sides of the building to assess the situation before any of them entered the frozen yogurt shop. He then parked the Vic in a spot where they could observe the front entrance, yet remain unseen.

After several minutes of silence, Chuck could no longer remain quiet. "Why are we waiting?" he whispered.

"Because we don't want to rush into an ambush. Do we, Chuck?" answered Casey, his voice calm and serious.

"Is that what this is, an ambush?"

"Right now, we don't know what this is. It might be nothing more than a malfunction of the Castle alarm system. "Caution is a good thing, Chuck," said Casey, without his usual sarcasm. "It helps you live longer."

After a few minutes more, Casey opened the driver's side door. "Let's go in." he said.

As they both got out of the Vic, Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm. "Keep the gun down against your thigh until we get inside," she whispered. "And stay with me."

"Gladly," Chuck gulped.

The front door of the shop was locked, as it was supposed to be. Casey motioned Sarah forward to unlock it with her key. When all three of them were inside the front serving area of the shop, Casey crouched down beside Chuck. "Sarah and I are going down to check out the Castle. You stay here, and make sure nobody sneaks in behind us."

"I don't want to be left behind," Chuck whispered angrily.

"If this is a trap, Sarah and I are going to need to get out fast! You are going to keep our exit open."

"Okay," replied Chuck, smiling bravely. "I'll keep this exit safe. You two be careful."

Casey entered the walk-in freezer with Sarah close behind him. They both instantly saw that the secret entrance into the Castle was open, and that the lights below had been turned on. Sarah took the lead as they cautiously descended the metal stairs. Quickly and efficiently, Casey and Sarah searched every inch of every room in the Castle. They were alone.

"All clear, Chuck. Come on down," Sarah called up the stairs.

As Chuck stepped onto the metal landing above the stairs, he glanced quickly around the room below him. Then his eyes reached the main computer terminal. 'Why is the master system transmitting data?" he asked.

Casey ran over to the terminal, but couldn't decide which button to push first. "Get down here and stop it, Bartowski!" he barked.

Chuck clambered down the stairs, and within seconds he had the main terminal switched off.

"Can you tell us where the data was going?" asked Casey.

"Maybe. I'll start running a back-trace to find out which files were transmitted. Can you give me a hand, Sarah?"

Sarah didn't answer.

Chuck and Casey spun around, looking for her. Sarah was standing in front of the small screen for the Castle security system. She was pale, and her face was a mask of shock.

"What's wrong?" asked Chuck as he and Casey rushed to her side.

Sarah swallowed hard, then answered. "This must be a mistake. According to the eye scanner log, the last person who entered the Castle was Bryce Larkin."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who bothered to read Chapter Three. And special thanks to those kind people who bothered to comment on it. After reading what Schwartz & Fedak had to say at Comic Con, I'm not happy with the direction they plan to take with "Chuck", but I did incorporate a couple of their elements which I feel make sense within the story. Here is Chapter Four. Once again, comments are welcome. And once again, I don't own the rights to "Chuck", the characters, or the source material.

**Chuck versus the New Deal**

**Chapter Four**

Chuck awoke to the sound of scratching at his bedroom window. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes, then glanced to the right side of his bed. Sarah's golden hair flowed across her pillow. She wasn't facing him, but Chuck could hear her calm, steady breathing. Sarah obviously hadn't been making any noise at the window.

Moving slowly to avoid waking Sarah, Chuck climbed out of bed. He heard the scratching sound again. Morgan had broken the window latch about three years ago. Since the temperature had dropped below a comfortable level, Sarah had closed the window before getting into bed.

Chuck inched towards the window, cold dread filling his stomach like broken icicles. He could see nothing beyond the window glass. Outside, a thick fog rolled across the courtyard, obscuring even the bushes planted up against the exterior wall of his bedroom. Chuck's eyes began searching for something which could be used as a weapon, then he suddenly realized that he was safe. One girlish scream from him, and Sarah would instantly be combat-ready.

The nearer he got to the window, the more it looked as if a shape was materializing in the center of the fog outside. Chuck stopped, frozen, unable to move either forward or back. The shape was coming closer, becoming more distinct. It was a man, not walking, but rather floating towards Chuck.

The man was Bryce Larkin. Or at least, it would have been Bryce Larkin, if Bryce Larkin wasn't dead! This hellish apparition was deathly pale, had glowing eyes, and fangs!

"Open the window, Chuck," commanded Bryce. "Invite me to come inside."

"You — you can't be Bryce Larkin," Chuck stammered. "He's dead. I watched him die!"

"Yeah, it's weird how I keep coming back. Isn't it, Chuck?"

"This is impossible," said Chuck, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, this is more than possible," replied Bryce, his fangs glistening with saliva. "This is real!"

"What do you want, Bryce?"

"I've decided that I don't want to spend eternity alone. I want an old friend to join me."

"No! I'm not going to let you ruin my life again. Go to hell!" Chuck growled, trying to sound like Casey.

"I'm not here for you, Chuck," Bryce cackled evilly. "I'm here for Sarah."

"NOOOOO!" Chuck screamed.

"Chuck? Chuck? Wake up! You're having a nightmare," said Sarah soothingly.

"Sarah?" gasped Chuck. "I'm still in bed? Bry —, nobody was at the window just now?"

"No, Chuck. Nobody else is here. Just us."

"Oh, my God! That dream was so real," said Chuck, trying to calm down.

There was a soft knock at the bedroom door. "Charles? Sarah? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Stephen," called Sarah. "You can come in. Chuck just had a nightmare."

The door opened, but Stephen didn't enter the room. He simply leaned in to look at his son. "Are you feeling better now, Charles? Would you like some water or anything?"

"Thanks, Dad," said Chuck, smiling sheepishly. "I'm fine now. The dream was just so real, it shocked me."

"Okay, Son. Try to go back to sleep," said Stephen, starting to pull the door closed. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, Dad."

As they heard Stephen go into the bathroom, Sarah studied Chuck's face in the semi-darkness. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked. "That nightmare really upset you."

"How could Bryce have been at the Castle earlier tonight? I watched him die in the Intersect room. He couldn't have survived again. Could he?"

Sarah lowered her head in sadness. "No, Chuck. Bryce didn't survive. He's really gone this time. Someone obviously found a way to use his identity to gain access, and bypass our security. Was Bryce in your nightmare?"

Chuck felt embarrassed. Bryce had been his friend. He sometimes interfered in other people's affairs, but he always did it with the best of intentions. It was easy to dislike Bryce Larkin, but it was difficult to actually hate him. "Yes, it was Bryce who scared me. I'm sorry, Sarah."

"No reason to be sorry," said Sarah, kissing him on the cheek. "We can't control our dreams. You know Bryce would never have harmed you."

Chuck kissed Sarah gently on the lips, then settled into the blankets to try to go back to sleep. But what if Bryce was a vampire? Chuck wondered, still slightly upset.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah stood side by side in the Castle conference room. The image of General Beckman filled the monitor screen on the wall in front of them.

"We are still trying to determine how Agent Larkin's retinal scan could have been used to gain access to the Castle," said Beckman. "Whoever it was must have an alarming familiarity with CIA and NSA security measures. Agent Larkin's personal data has now been red-flagged. If anyone attempts to use it again, an immediate trace will be initiated."

"General, what will happen to Bryce's body?" asked Chuck softly.

Beckman's facial expression displayed sadness for a moment. "I've arranged for it to be secretly interred in the grave where his family currently thinks he is buried. Obviously, there couldn't be a second funeral for him, so this was the best I could do. He was a good agent. He deserves to be buried honorably."

"That's very considerate of you General. Thank you," said Chuck.

"We are involved in something vitally important, Chuck, and we must never lose sight of that fact," replied Beckman. "However, we must also take the time to honor those who fall in the line of duty. Now, I'd like you to continue your training."

Chuck and Sarah turned to walk away.

"Agent Walker, I'll need you for a moment longer," added Beckman.

Sarah nodded to Chuck, who then moved towards the hall leading to the gun range.

When Chuck was out of sight, Sarah turned back to Beckman. "Yes, General?"

"I'd like a progress report, Agent Walker. How is Chuck's training coming along?"

"Very well, General. His stamina and coordination still need improvement, but other than that, he's coming along as well as can be expected."

"Has anything unusual occurred?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah, frowning.

"The new Intersect was designed to be used by a trained and experienced agent. It was specifically designed to be used by Agent Larkin. As we know all too well, Chuck is a far more emotional person than Larkin was."

"That isn't necessarily a bad thing, General," said Sarah defensively.

"In this case, it is, Agent Walker. In order to control this new Intersect, Chuck will have to control his emotions. If he can't learn to do that, then he won't be an effective Agent."

"And what happens then?" asked Sarah, a chill creeping into the pit of her stomach.

"If I can't depend on Chuck to act professionally while on a mission, then he will have to be taken into protective custody for his own welfare"

"But you gave Chuck your word that you wouldn't do that to him!"

"Agent Walker, there is no doubt that Bartowski has served his country to the best of his abilities. Actually, he has often succeeded where professionally trained agents would have failed. But he is of no use to me if I can't depend on him to control the Intersect. He could become a danger to himself, and also to you and Colonel Casey."

"Chuck would never be a danger to the team. You don't know him, General. He's an amazingly gifted person who only wants to help people, and do what's right."

Beckman's tone of voice softened. "I know you care about Chuck. I have to admit that he's one of the most genuinely nice people I've ever met. But now, we are all stuck with an unfortunate dilemma. For Chuck to become the Intersect Agent we envisioned, he will have to become more like Bryce Larkin."

Sarah had to fight back her emotions. "Chuck will figure it out, General. He'll learn how to control the new Intersect in his own way. We can't lose Chuck. We can't let him turn into something else. There are precious few good people left in the world, and Chuck is one of the best."

"For now, we will proceed as planned, and see how things develop. But I urge you to remain vigilant around Bartowski. While I'm sure he would never intentionally harm you, we really don't know what he's capable of when the Intersect takes control. Be careful, Agent Walker."

"I will, General. Thank you."

The video screen went blank, and Sarah slowly sank into one of the chairs at the conference table. Her hands were shaking slightly. Could the new Intersect actually change Chuck? Could it turn him into someone else? Sarah had once loved Bryce Larkin, but Bryce was nothing like Chuck. Bryce had cared about people purely on his own terms. Chuck cared about people without reservations. He saw the good in them, and brought it to the surface. Sarah knew that Chuck had changed her. Sarah had grown up living with so many lies, she barely knew who she really was. But Chuck had somehow looked into her soul, found the real person there, and fallen in love with her.

"No! I will NOT lose Chuck!" said Sarah, slamming her right fist down on the conference table. "I love him, and he's mine!"

Sarah stood up when she realized that the muffled shots coming from the gun range had ceased. She quickly wiped the hint of tears from her eyes. A few minutes later, Chuck walked up the hall with a handful of paper targets under his left arm.

"You want to look at these, Coach?' he asked, smiling in his warm, lovable way.

Sarah accepted the targets from Chuck, then held them up to the light to examine the groupings of holes in the paper. "Not bad. You're aim is improving." Then a different thought occurred to Sarah. "Did you have any flashes while you were shooting?" she asked.

Chuck considered her question for a moment. "No. I don't recall having a flash. Was I supposed to have one?"

"No. Beckman just mentioned that it might take you some time to get familiar with the new Intersect, and learn how to use it effectively. It might give you random flashes when your emotions get the better of you, so you have to practice more self-control."

"Hmmm, then I guess we shouldn't have sizzling shrimp for a few weeks," laughed Chuck. "You know how much I love them."

Sarah laughed with Chuck, then made a decision.

"That's enough training for today. Would you mind following me to my place? I want to go back to the apartment with you to see if your father discovered anything about the new Intersect, and I don't like leaving my car here in the parking lot."

"Absolutely. No trouble at all," replied Chuck, smiling cheerfully. "Is that why Casey didn't come to the Castle today? Is he watching over my dad?"

"I'm sure he is. But I think he also wanted to spend some time with his mother. Are you saying that you miss Casey?" Sarah teased.

A comically horrified expression came to Chuck's face. "Hey, I was just curious about the big guy. I'm not used to this much peace and quiet. I hope he takes a couple more days off!"

* * *

Sarah waited in the lobby as Chuck parked his car in the visitor's lot. She was glad they had taken separate cars so that he hadn't been able to read her alternating emotions of excitement and doubt during the drive over from the Castle. There were a hundred reasons why she shouldn't do this, but one very good reason why she should. Sarah wanted Chuck.

Chuck walked through the main entrance, out of the bright California afternoon into the fluorescent luminosity of the lobby. He gazed around intently, searching for her as his eyes adjusted to the artificial light. When Chuck saw her discreetly waving at him, his face seemed to glow with genuine delight.

At that instant, Sarah knew she had made the right decision.

Sarah couldn't tell if Chuck had noticed her nervousness as they went up to her room. She had purposely walked half a step slower than Chuck so that he couldn't keep glancing at her as he usually did when they walked side by side.

After closing the door behind them, Sarah tossed her keys onto the small night table beside the bed.

"I need to freshen up," said Sarah. "Make yourself comfortable."

Chuck watched Sarah as she pulled a garment from a dresser drawer, then headed into the bathroom. On top of the dresser, he noticed Sarah's iPod lying in front of the speaker docking station. He picked it up, and began to scroll through the list of songs.

"Wow!" exclaimed Chuck. "Sarah's developing great taste in music." He had stopped scrolling when he reached I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden. Chuck plugged the iPod into the speaker dock, and the smooth, romantic ballad began to fill the room.

A moment later Sarah came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black satin babydoll.

"Wow!" exclaimed Chuck again.

Sarah walked up to Chuck, and took his face in her hands. The last thing he saw before she kissed him was the passion in her eyes, it made him feel dizzy. She gently pushed him backwards until she felt his legs bump against the bed, then she stopped, waiting. Chuck took the cue, leaning back, pulling Sarah onto the bed with him.

"So you really do like girl-on-top," said Sarah, smiling seductively.

"Any way is fine, as long as it's with you," said Chuck, tracing the line of her smooth jaw with his fingers.

She lowered her face to his, her lips slightly open as the tip of her tongue pushed between his teeth. Chuck slid his hands down the back of the satin babydoll until his hands reached the firm muscles of her bottom. He pulled her hips down tighter against his body. After a few minutes, Sarah drew back, supporting herself on her elbows as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Suddenly, a look of horror flashed across Chuck's face. "Wait, wait," he stammered. "Condoms! They're in the glove compartment of my car!"

Sarah could barely contain her laughter. "I bought a box a few days ago. In the medicine cabinet. Help yourself."

Chuck gave her a kiss of lusty gratitude, then jumped off the bed, and ran into the bathroom. A minute later, he returned with the condoms, smiling sheepishly. "Leave it to me to screw up a perfect moment," he apologized.

Sarah held out her arms, "Come back here," she said.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Chuck quickly unlaced his sneakers, then hurriedly removed his clothes When he was naked, Sarah gazed appreciatively at his body. "Very impressive," she commented.

Chuck looked down where Sarah's eyes were lingering. Is that really me? he wondered, amazed. He couldn't remember it ever being that big before!

He carefully climbed onto the bed. Sarah reached for him, but Chuck shook his head, and began to kiss and lick his way up her beautiful legs. The heat of her skin seemed to scorch his lips and tongue. Sarah pulled the babydoll up over her head as Chuck slowly slid her panties down and off. His jaw dropped open in disbelief. Sarah was the most breathtakingly gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She's really a natural blonde, he marveled.

Chuck fumbled as he opened the condom wrapper. Sarah smiled as she leaned forward, and helped him put it on. He gently moved into position between her thighs, then carefully began to push forward. She thrust her hips up to meet him, and he was suddenly inside her. Chuck gasped, nearly fainting. His hips began to move, thrusting slowly at first, then faster and faster. Actually, the speed and force with which he was thrusting was a new experience for Chuck. When did I learn how to do this? he wondered.

The orgasm surged through Sarah's nerves like an electric shock. She gasped in pleasure, as her body urged Chuck to join her in ecstasy. But he apparently wasn't yet ready for his own release. He began pumping even faster and harder. A few minutes later, they screamed in unison as their orgasms exploded togther. Chuck thought he might have lost consciousness for a couple of seconds. When they both had recovered sufficiently, Sarah spoke first.

"Wow, Chuck! I was expecting it to be great. But I wasn't expecting it to be that great!"

Chuck gazed lovingly at Sarah, her tousled hair making her face look even more magnificent. "I've never done anything like that before," he confessed. "I guess it happened because I was with you."

Sarah grabbed Chuck, hugging him tightly. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

Chuck tried to shrug, but she was squeezing him too firmly. "I just say what I feel," he replied.

* * *


End file.
